ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Kraaho
Story Ryder, Ester and Kevin ride their bikes towards Mt. Saint Helens, the heat from the environment relaxing Ester. Ester: Ah! It feels so good! I love it! Ryder: The heat really gives you that feeling. Kevin: Right, right. Does anyone else think that going to a volcano is a bad idea? Ryder: Oh, relax! Mt. Saint Helens isn’t going to erupt on us! Kevin: With our luck, we’ll cause the eruption. You have a way in? The group drives and finds a cave entrance, taking it into the volcano underground. They discover the cave system has been hollowed out for a mining shaft, which leads deep into the volcano. Ester: I didn’t think it’d be this sophisticated. Kevin: It was probably a mine for an alien species in the past. Harvesting either the minerals or the magma itself. They follow the track to the large room of the magma chamber, them able to look up towards the mouth of the volcano. Ester sighs with relief, stretching her arms to the sky. Ester: Ah! I love the smell of sulfur in the morning! This is the first place I’ve been to in a long time that’s been temperature appropriate! Ester takes her coat off, revealing her standard Kraaho outfit. Ryder blushes and stares, though Kevin nudges him to stop before Ester notices. Ester: I may have to go for a swim. Either of you boys care to join me? Ryder & Kevin: (In fear) No! No! Ryder: Uh, we’re fine! You, uh, enjoy the water, I mean magma. Ester: (In realization) Oh, right. It’d melt you. Ester goes to remove her attire, as Ryder and Kevin turn away, both blushing. Kevin: (Fastly) We’re just going to go look around! Ryder and Kevin run off, heading down the caves. They come to a stop, panting heavily. Kevin: I do not need the image of her swimsuit body in my head. Ryder: You mean magma suit body. Heh-heh. Though, I don’t think I would mind. Kevin: You two have been skirting around each other for some time now. What’s stopping you from asking her on a date? Ryder: The travel was the date. After that, I don’t, have a reason. Kevin: Don’t worry. I’ve got your back. I’ll help you to, duck! Kevin grabs Ryder, pulling him to the ground. A fist stretches over their heads, as it retracts. Seebik stands tall, backed up by dozens of Kraaho. Ryder: Seebik? You’re kidding me. Seebik: You don’t think that I’ve forgotten about my desire of revenge on you? And now, you walk right onto my doorstep. Ryder: At least you relocated your clan. Seebik: And I have retaken it. Now, destroy them! The other Kraaho stretch their limbs to punch them, as Ryder and Kevin take off running. Kevin absorbs stone, while Ryder activates the Omnitrix. Ryder: Come on, Slapstrike! He hits as hard as that Highbreed thing! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Wildvine. Wildvine: A plant in a volcano?! Give me a break! Wildvine spins and throws seeds, which grow roots that block the cave. The Kraaho try to reach through, though they are unsuccessful. Wildvine: Okay. We’re cut off from Ester, when her greatest enemy is ready to destroy her, and us. Kevin: So, we have to circle around and warn her. A roar echoes through, as Wildvine and Kevin look. Crabdozer rams the vines, cutting through with its horn. Vulkanus is riding on it. Vulkanus: Hey there, kids. Ready to be run down by my glorious pet?! Crabdozer charges down after them, as Wildvine and Kevin run away from it. They approach a fork in the tunnel, Wildvine looking back. Wildvine: Split up! Make your way back to Ester! Wildvine takes the tunnel to the left, while Kevin goes to the right. Crabdozer follows Wildvine, as Kraaho go after Kevin. Kevin comes to a dead end, a large cave room filled with kormite. Kevin: Kormite? Well, that’s great. Kevin turns to go back, as the Kraaho rush in. They stretch and punch at Kevin, him ducking under a strike. A female Kraaho comes in and knees Kevin, as several others punch him. Kevin flies back, though rolls to his feet, forming a blade hand. He hacks at a Kraaho, as one of them jumps into the air, stretching his leg and stomping Kevin into the ground. The other Kraaho dog pile onto Kevin, pinning him to the floor. Kevin: Get, off me! Kevin tries to squirm free, though the Kraaho hold him down. Ester sighs with relief, hanging her arms on the magma side, her skin exposed. She wears a bikini top of the same material of her Kraaho outfit. Ester: This is the life. How I missed this! Seebik: Glad to see you are so comfortable in my home, Ester. Ester gasps, as she looks up. Seebik grabs her by the face, squeezing as he pulls her out of the magma, revealing her bikini bottom. Seebik: Welcome. End Scene Wildvine stretches up, as he makes it to an upper level. He reverts, as Crabdozer climbs up the walls after him. Ryder: Got you right where I want you! Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Gutrot. Gutrot releases green gas, which flows down, Crabdozer sniffing it. It roars, as it stops the climbing, falling backwards. Vulkanus climbs over Crabdozer, leaping off it and landing on the same level as Gutrot. Vulkanus: I’m pretty sure that’s cheating! Gutrot: Just gave your pet a scent that it finds absolutely appalling so it’d stop climbing. Not cheating at all. You using it in your fight is cheating. Now, one-on-one! Vulkanus: Ha! You think you can take me one-on-one?! With that form? You’re stupider than you look! Vulkanus charges at Gutrot, who releases green gas right in Vulkanus’ face. His face scrunches up, as he gets drowsy. Gutrot walks to the side, as he pushes Vulkanus off the ledge, him falling down. He falls, and hits the ground. Crabdozer circles the ground below, Crabdozer roaring up at him. Gutrot: Guess he’s stupider than I look. Now, let’s find our way back to the others. Back in the magma chamber, Kraaho are holding Ester and Kevin down, Ester struggling to get free. Ester: Let me go! Why are you doing this? Seebik: Why? Because you abandoned them! You knew that they were trapped at Area 51, and yet, you did nothing to save them! Ester: My cooperation with them freed them! Seebik: Not until after the base was stolen, and everyone was freed. They came looking for me, and I led them here, a location that was already dug out and ready for us to inhabit. And lo and behold, they left a surplus of kormite for us! Ester: Kormite? Kevin: One of the most efficient fuel sources in the galaxy. Not easy to find. Who would’ve imagined there’d be a source like this on Earth? Seebik: Bring it out. Several Kraaho carry a Kormite Power Core, putting it down by the magma side. Seebik: With this Kormite Power Core in the magma, it’ll cause a reaction that will cause the volcano to erupt. Kevin: That’ll destroy everything within at least 50 miles! Seebik: Clearing the area out for us. After that, we can begin working on expanding the tunnels, to expand the magma network to spread through the country. We can destroy it in one blow, and make it a world for the Kraaho! Ester: This plan again?! You could at least try something original! Seebik: Why try something different when this will work?! Seebik lifts the Power Core, throwing it out to the magma. It lands in the middle of the magma, as its sinks and begins to melt. A tremor occurs, the floor shaking. Smoke begins to rise from the magma, as it begins to bubble and boil. Seebik: Soon, we shall claim this land for our own! Throw the boy into the magma! Kevin: Come again?! Ester: No! The Kraaho drag Kevin over, as Ester flails to try and escape. She lets her limps stretch, though she’s kicked in the face by Seebik, retracting her back. The Kraaho swing Kevin back, then toss him, as a magma wave forms. Kevin: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Kevin closes his eyes, as he stops in midair. The world is outlined in green, as Clockwork walks past the frozen Kraaho to reach Kevin. Clockwork: Whew! Here I thought I’d be too slow. I didn’t expect this guy to be fast in any manner of the word. Clockwork grabs Kevin’s leg, as time unfreezes. He swings Kevin around and crashes into Seebik, knocking the two of them over. Everyone looks surprised at Clockwork’s arrival, as the magma wave resides. Ester: Ryder?! Kevin: When’d you get that form? Clockwork: In a time long ago. Now, who wants a taste? The Kraaho look nervous, as they charge in at Clockwork. Clockwork fires time rays from his chest, blasting the Kraaho away. The ground tremors more, as a magma wave rises, creeping towards Clockwork. Clockwork fires a time ray at it, hardening it into stone. The other magma begins to melt the frozen section, as the magma level begins to rise. Clockwork: That’s not good. Ester! Kevin! Get away! Kevin punches a Kraaho that’s holding Ester, as she grabs and judo flips the other one. Ester grabs Kevin, and stretches up to a ledge above, heading up there. Clockwork begins walking away from the magma, when Seebik comes and stomps the ground, cracking it. The tremor vibrations shake it even more, as magma breaks through. Clockwork is cut off on a platform, which rises with the magma level. Ester: We’ve got to get him out of there! A magma burst occurs, Kevin pulling Ester back towards the wall to get away. Kevin: He can handle himself. For now we have to run! Kevin tries to drag Ester along, as she spots Seebik climbing up. Ester: I’m not leaving until this is settled with him. Seebik! On the outside of the volcano at the mouth, a portal opens, the Time Cycle coming out and landing. Ryder comes out, wearing his mask and red coat, exits. Smoke rises from the volcano, as he heads to the mouth. Older Ryder: Alright. If I remember this correctly, this will work. Older Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Big Chill. He turns intangible, as he flies down the mouth of the volcano. Clockwork turns and fires time rays to stop magma waves, getting exhausted. He spots the outline of Big Chill flying down, entering the magma. Clockwork: What was that?! Big Chill finds the Kormite Power Core, magma melting through the kormite, releasing bursts of energy. Big Chill uses his body to freeze the kormite, and takes it away. The magma level stagnates, no longer on the rise. Clockwork gives a sigh of relief, as he reverts. Ryder: Whew! Don’t know what happened, but that’s one adversity averted. Seebik stretches his arm at Ryder, him activating the Omnitrix as he spots this. Seebik pushes Ryder over, him slapping down the Omnitrix as he falls into the magma. Seebik: Ha! Victory! Ester: No! Ester leaps to get hands and feet onto the wall, and pushes off, diving at Seebik. She rams Seebik, the two tumbling into the magma. Under magma, they have a struggle, them exchanging a series of punches. Ester knees Seebik in the chest, him floating backwards. Seebik bumps into The Worst, who is struggling to swim up towards the surface. Ester swims over, and kicks The Worst upwards. He flies out of the magma, screaming. The Worst: This is The Worst thing ever! The Worst lands back in the magma, floating on the surface. Ester and Seebik shoot out, as Seebik slams her down into the magma, holding her head down. Ester stretches her arm up, which hammers into Seebik’s back. Seebik groans, as Ester kicks Seebik overhead. He splashes back down, the wave pushing the dog paddling The Worst away from the ledge. Seebik: Give it up, Ester! You can’t hope to defeat me! Ester: I’ve beaten you before, I’ll beat you again! But this time, you’ll stay down! Ester climbs onto the island, standing in position for Seebik. Seebik leaps out of the magma, as Ester stretches her arm away to the side. The Worst swims and reaches the ledge, grabbing on. The Worst: Oh, finally! I can get out of this magma! Ester grabs The Worst’s foot, pulling him back as her arm retracts. The Worst screams as he goes, as Ester wields him like a mace, swinging and slamming The Worst into Seebik. The two go flying, crashing into the wall above the ledge, falling onto it. The two groan, as The Worst reverts. Ryder: (Dazed) Got him! Big Chill phases back out onto the volcano rim, reverting. He leaves the kormite there, as he gets into the Time Cycle. Older Ryder: All set. Too bad I can’t stop what happens next. The Time Cycle flies up, and goes through a portal. End Scene The Plumbers are there at Mt. Saint Helens, Morty taking Seebik away in cuffs. The other Kraaho protest, angry at them. Ester, fully dressed again, gives a pensive sigh. Ryder: Don’t worry about it. You did everything you could. Ester: No, I didn’t. I went running off with a fantasy when I should’ve known better. Ryder, I’m, I’m sorry. But I’m staying. Ryder: What?! Ester: This, this is my family here. I left them before, and everything horrible happened to them. They lost their home, they got arrested, falsely imprisoned. I can’t leave them again. Ryder: But, you, I, we, (Sighs). I understand. I’ll let the Plumbers know. Declare this place for the Kraaho. Ester: Thank you. For everything. Ester kisses Ryder on the cheek, as she walks off. Ryder sighs, as Kevin comes over, putting his hand on his shoulder. Kevin: Come on, buddy. Morty’s taking us back to HQ. Ryder: Yeah. Sure. Ryder and Kevin walk off, joining Morty on the Rustbucket. They then fly off, Ester waving goodbye. Characters * Ryder (16 years and 18 years) * Ester * Kevin * Morty Villains * Seebik * Kraaho * Vulkanus * Vulkanus' Crabdozer Aliens Used By 16 year Ryder * Wildvine (first re-appearance) (accidental for Slapstrike) * Gutrot (first re-appearance) * Clockwork * The Worst (first re-appearance) By 18 year Ryder * Big Chill Trivia * This episode is the first to feature Ryder from two different time periods. * The title name and the event is based off the Battle of the Heroes from Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. * The choice of Mt. Saint Helens being the new home for the Kraaho was inspired by the Rick Riordan book Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Battle of the Labyrinth. * Ester leaves the main cast, to rule over her people in their new home. ** Ester leaving begins a chain of downward spiraling events for Ryder. 16 year Ryder Timeline 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Kraaho Arc Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc